Last Minute Wedding
by klutzysunshine
Summary: Judy proposes, and she and Don decide to marry right away.


When Judy proposed, a surprised and delighted Don immediately accepted. Then he narrowed his eyes in suspicion and panic. "Are you pregnant? Is this a shotgun wedding?" he questioned, his voice strangled.

"No, I'm not pregnant. We decided to wait to have kids, didn't we? Of course, we can't exactly plan a pregnancy right now but we agreed to start trying once we rejoined the others - if we ever find them, that is. Now you're ruining this so shut the fuck up," Judy ordered.

"Sorry." Don frowned. "I wish I had an engagement ring to give to you." He had lost his mother's engagement ring years earlier and hated himself even more for it in that moment.

"I don't need an engagement ring - as long as I'm with you and my family, that's all that matters to me. And I'd love to be your wife. That's why I proposed - you're stuck with me for life, Don West."

He looked around the ship. "Uh, I think the fact that we got sucked into a black hole and are trapped on a hostile planet mean we're stuck together for life anyway," he teased.

"Don't make me hit you," Judy teased, wrapping her arms around him.

"Who's going to marry us? And are we doing this right now? We don't even have any formal wear, Judy."

"Who gives a fuck? Our family's here and that's all we need. Although making Will our ring bearer would have been adorable - pretty sure he would have killed me, though." She snorted at the thought of Will complaining about his job. She'd have to make fun of him for it as much as she could. "I'm going to find my mom. Go talk to my dad," Judy told him, her brain switching over to planning mode.

Don kissed her. "Do I really have to talk to your dad?" he whined.

"Yes. Sorry about your luck." Judy kissed him again and then ran off to find her mom and siblings. Fortunately, they hadn't gone very far. She had planned to play it cool but her excitement took over. "Don and I are engaged!" she yelled, mentally facepalming as soon as the words were out of her mouth.

Maureen looked up, her mouth dropped open, while Penny squealed and ran towards her older sister. "I'm so happy for you," she told her, pulling Judy in for a hug.

Having recovered from her shock, Maureen hugged both her daughters and kissed the top of Judy's head. "Congratulations, baby. When's the wedding?"

Judy squirmed. "About that? Don and I want to do it right away so maybe you can perform the ceremony or whatever? I know this is last minute but we don't want to wait."

Maureen's eyes narrowed. "You aren't pregnant, are you?"

"No! God, why does everyone keep asking me that? Believe me, you'd already know if I was pregnant," Judy assured her, suddenly feeling self-conscious.

"Okay then. And of course I'll marry you and Don." Maureen knew how stubborn her eldest could be so there was no talking her out of this (not that she wanted to anyway but Judy was still on the young side. But did it really matter when they were trapped in outer space and in constant danger anyway?).

"Thanks, Mom." Judy hugged her. "Now, can I find something that's like a wedding dress?"

"We'll figure something out," Penny assured her. The three women rushed off towards Judy's room to find an outfit that could work as a wedding dress. It took them up about an hour to come up with something but Judy was satisfied once they did come up with a solution.

The three women met up with Don, John, and Will fifteen minutes later. "Are you sure about this?" John asked.

Penny leveled a glare at her father. "Yes!"

"Sorry, I had to ask! You look beautiful, Judy."

She smiled at her father. "Thanks."

John sighed and shook his head. "I can't believe I'm walking my little girl down the aisle already - or at least what passes for an aisle anyway."

"Are you going to get this sentimental with Penny?"

"Probably." He turned to face his eldest. "Let's get this show on the road."

Will turned on some romantic music, and John intertwined his arm with Judy's. The two of them walked down the "aisle", where they met Maureen and Don.

"Uh, I'm not really sure what to say here but I love you, Judy. I'm so glad you're marrying a man who's so in love with you it makes me sick sometimes."

"Mom!" she hissed even as Don laughed.

"What? I thought it was funny!" he defended himself when Judy turned to glare at him.

"Anyway, to get us back on track, I just want to tell you both good luck - you're going to need it. Now, do you have anything you want to say?"

Judy managed to keep it together as all her feelings poured out of her and Don was the one who had to keep stopping to pull himself together (nobody was surprised). After their first kiss as husband and wife, everyone clapped and Judy finally lost it. "Damn it, Don," she chided.

"Hey, you married you," he told her, awed. "You're my wife now, Doctor West."

"Doctor Robinson-West," she corrected with a smile on her face.

"Robinson-West then." He then looked around and realized someone was missing. "Damn it, Debbie's going to be pissed she wasn't my best woman."

"You and that damn chicken." Judy could only shake her head in amusement and she shrieked when Don pulled her in for a kiss, only to dip her to do so.

Although they weren't exactly legally married, Don and Judy hoped they'd be able to find the others soon and make it legal then. Until they, they still considered themselves husband and wife. And they looked forward to more dangerous missions in this hell they were currently trapped in (not that they had a choice but sometimes, the dangerous missions were also fun). But for now, they had a day to enjoy themselves and they were going to make the most of it before something else tried to kill them.


End file.
